


Taco Bell

by erenfuckinjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Eren is awkward, M/M, Taco Bell AU, he's trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/pseuds/erenfuckinjaeger
Summary: Eren loves Taco Bell





	Taco Bell

Eren loved boys. They were perfect. 

It pained him knowing he spent a good eighteen years denying the fact that he was gay and that he didn’t want anything to do with boys. 

How could he not like them? What was there to not like?

There was one particular boy that Eren was extremely fond of, often filling his sketchbook with the other boy’s face. It was creepy. Eren admitted that he was a creep. But Levi was like a god. He had the perfect body; he had a handsome face, pretty eyes, rock hard chest, a tight ass, sculpted calves, bulging quads. Eren wanted to take his pants off all the time. 

Levi was the star baseball player of the college that they both attended. Eren was lucky enough to be able to meet him due to a couple classes they had shared instead of admiring from afar. Eren could even say that they were friends. Sometimes they hung out because their friends knew each other but boy did Eren act like the biggest idiot on the plant. 

His crush grew even more when Eren learned how much of a nerd Levi really was, when he learned how much Levi loved children and comic books, when he learned that on the weekends Levi would go and read the kids at the hospital that was across town. 

Literally this boy was perfect. 

Then Eren found out where he worked. 

Eren loved Taco Bell. Almost as much as he loved boys. It was a big tie in his life and he didn’t think that he would be able to give up either. 

The first time Eren ran into Levi at Taco Bell, he walked right back out and left the restaurant. The second time he spilled food all over his shirt because he was staring and not paying attention to what he was doing. The third time, Levi was actually smiling at a customer and laughed at a joke and Eren was so entranced that he didn’t see the caution sign for the wet floor and slipped and fell. Of course, with Eren’s luck, Levi was right over and offering a hand to help him up. Eren’s face was a bright red and he could barely speak. But Levi didn’t seem to notice. He was just glad that Eren was okay. 

Eren sat in his dorm, flipping through his sketchbook, ashamed by the amount of Levi he saw in the pages. He should really find something else to draw. But it was hard. Levi was so easy and enchanting to draw, his face was perfect. He was made of harsh lines and muscles, exactly what Eren wanted in a guy. 

“Hey, Eren!” 

He jumped when the door of his dorm room slammed open and his friends walked inside. 

“Haven’t you heard of knocking?” he asked, closing the sketchbook and hiding it under his pillow. 

Jean rolled his eyes. “We’re going to Taco Bell, let’s go.”

Eren’s face went blank. 

“No.”

“What?” Sasha cocked her head. “But you love Taco Bell.”

“I, uh, I can’t go to Taco Bell for a while.”

His friends stared at him, waiting for an explanation. But he didn’t have one. 

“He’s just afraid of looking stupid in front of Levi,” Isabel said with the wave of a hand. “Honey, you’ll be fine. Let’s go.”

Connie and Jean grabbed Eren’s arms, pulling him off the bed and physically dragging him out of the room as Sasha and Isabel skipped behind them. Isabel’s grin was mischievous and she rubbed her hands together evilly. 

“What are you planning?” 

She shrugged, smiling innocently. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Eren dreaded the drive to the restaurant and his friends had to pull him out of the car as he tried to grab onto the handles and stay inside so that he wouldn’t have to go in. Maybe Levi wasn’t working. Maybe he would catch a break. 

He prayed to whatever god was watching that that would be the case as they walked inside. 

Nope. 

Of course not. 

There he was, standing in all his glory. 

Levi looked bored, a relieved sigh leaving his mouth as Isabel jumped up to the counter to strike a conversation with him. Eren stayed back by the door, inching his way to the back corner of the seating area so that he could be sure that Levi wouldn’t see him. Of course he did and Eren gave a little awkward smile and a wave that was returned. The gesture set Eren’s heart off in his chest and it continued to flip as he replayed it in his head. 

His friends didn’t even need to ask what he wanted, he ordered the same thing every time. They memorized his order by this point. 

“I don’t see why you don’t go talk to him,” Sasha said as she sat next to him after they finished ordering. 

“Because I make a fool of myself every time.”

“Which is exactly why you should talk to him,” Jean grinned. “I love watching you look stupid. Makes me look even better.”

Eren kicked him under the table. 

“Oh shit, we forgot your drink,” Isabel said with the shake of her head. Sasha grinned, watching as Isabel stood up and tossed the spare cup into the garbage. Eren glared at her. “Maybe you should go get one.”

Before Eren could argue, he was already shoved out of his seat and he stumbled a little. 

 _I can do this,_ he thought to himself as he slowly made his way up to the counter. When Levi caught his eye, he smiled, a gentle and calming smile that made Eren weak to his knees. _Holy fuck, I can’t do this._

“Hey, Eren,” Levi greeted him. “How’s it going?”

“Uh,” he cleared his throat. “It’s going okay. I was working on an art project when they busted into my room and dragged me out here.”

“Dragged you?” Levi asked, raising a brow. “But don’t you love Taco Bell?”

Eren’s hand shot up to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly. “I, well, yeah, but I was busy.”

“You should let me see your art sometime,” Levi suggested and Eren snorted. 

“Yeah, sure, right after you take me on a date.” The muttered words leave his mouth before he could stop them and when Levi didn’t respond, Eren knew he had totally fucked up. This is why he couldn’t come to Taco Bell. He could never show his face to the other boy again. Eren would have to transfer schools and change his name and—

“Finally,” Levi said, breaking up Eren’s running thoughts. “I thought you were never going to ask me out.”

“I—huh?”

“It’s not exactly hard to tell you have a thing for me. I see you staring at lot and you blush whenever we talk. It’s cute. I didn’t want to make a move because I was afraid I would actually kill you or something. So I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Did Jean put you up to this?” Eren asked immediately, effectively earning a laugh from the other boy. 

“No, Eren, I’m being serious.” He grabbed a pen, searching around before grabbing a napkin and he scribbled something on it. He handed it to Eren along with a cup. “I saw Isabel throw yours away so that you would have to come talk to me.”

Eren looked down at the napkin. 

It was Levi’s number.

“Wait, are you—”

“Just call me, would you?”

“I… okay!” Eren smiled awkwardly and gave a wave as he walked off. There was a stupid smile on his face that he couldn’t wipe off. 

Man did he _love_ Taco Bell

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://im-eren-jaeger-sexual.tumblr.com/)


End file.
